User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Parodies - Eastern Cartoons vs Western Cartoons
Ohaider. This isn't the first parody I've made, but it's the first I've posted on here. Also it's here before the next legit Alanomaly Rap Battle because a certain fgt is being very fgty about the last verse >:( I digress. For the Eastern Cartoons, we've got Ash Ketchum, Goku, and Light Yagami. For the Western Cartoons, Mickey Mouse, Ben 10, and Spongebob Squarepants. Lyrics Western Cartoons I'm coming out of Disney Land to take down these stupid anime. Your chances of winning are the same as yours with Misty, Dawn, and May. The mouse face of Disney, so you had better hold your tongues. Fighting with Earth's greatest hero, and a comedy sea sponge! We got the powers, and the jokes, that even I couldn't perfect. Causing more damage than Plankton to these anime rejects. It's plain to see, you'll never reach, the entertainment of us three. We're better heroes, better icons, better cartoons, and we've got better scenes! Eastern Cartoons This horrid animation is to expected From these foolish Animaniacs whose loss I have written. You western toons are incompetent, completely powerless to us. You can't us the power of words against the yelling Super Saiyan. Like Pikachu, we use Thunderstrike! Rhymes so shocking, they take you back! Wait forty more seconds and you will all have heart attacks. We're built from a nation, the most advanced one, and the fanbase, the most respected ones, And you'll never be appreciated like the stories we've been in. Western Cartoons Oh, I'll give you a reason to kahmehamehameha! When I turn into Atomix, you'll have to face hamena-hamena-hamena! I've got quite a few Omnitrix up my sleeve, Get that spiked hair under control, you overpowered dweeb! And I'm the Seaking, but not even I could wipe your kill rate clean! My rhymes chop like your kar-ah-tay, burn you like a bad Krabby Patty! (Dahhahaha!) You lost your memory, must've forgot how to succeed! Shooting out diss that put jellyfish to shame when they sting! Oh, boy! Now that we've beaten the lightbulb and vegetable, I can move on to the abusive owner! Ash Ketchum, you better be catching my magical raps that will always own you! This horrible ten year old cannot handle me, my rhymes are super effective. You're a pitiful character, your bodily growth is clearly defective! Eastern Cartoons Bitch, I'm the most popular anime, you're like a poor design by Animeme. I'll bring an elemental attack withall the evolutions of Eevee. I'll burn you with Charmander till you're nothing but Ash. Goku, charge up, Light, start kicking ass. Let's plug all your stupid holes, Spongebob. Scribble down your name like Doodlebob. You'll stay out of the water for too long, Just like your driver's test, your raps couldn't be more wrong. And since you've got a watch check how much time is left Before you get killed by my simple Note of Death. Your sin is cockiness and overusage of a humungous bore. Give it up, Tennyson, my raps are a Humungous-sore. And now we're heading back to you, an inspiration, I'll admit. But Mickey, look what you've inspired, these two pieces of shit. Western Cartoons I wouldn't exactly say I was inspired by this rat, I'm Ben 10, the greatest hero, no one can deny that! Cause I've got rage, strength, fire, water, matched by no one else! And when I use Alien X I show I'm better than the rest! Rat, bitch? I'm the one who got the cartoon business rolling! Leave entertainment to me, down the road of shame is where you'll be strolling! Flipping flounders, Mickey Mouse! Who put you on the planet? We need to stop these Japanese creations just like we planned it! Don't talk to me about plans when your best friend thinks he can play mayo. I'm leading the musketeers, keep trying to look at your forehead, mofo! I guess you could say I'm ready to beat you, you barnacle-headed rodent! Mr. Krabs may be a sellout, but your creator's already sold out! Eastern Cartoons I've used Confusion on those fools, and now they're fighting themselves! We should wait a moment, in case they tie up loose ends. Ugh, Goku, I don't wanna make a fuss, But your idea is like a Magikarp: useless! Oh, you don't wanna make this Saiyan rage! I'll torture you and your pets for over 9000 days! Hello! We're to be facing these other cartoons, I'm supposedly on your side? Cause of death: Both fools. Man, Yagami, you better be getting rid of your Notes, Cause your Death will soon come in the form of a Squirtle rerort! I don't believe you realize the mistake you've just made. I'll ruin you like a Shinigami apple would to Ryuk's day! Here's the latest Tokyo News, this just in. You cannot defeat me, for I. Am. Justice! Polls Which Group Won? Eastern Cartoons Western Cartoons Which Individual Won? Mickey Mouse Ben 10 Spongebob Squarepants Ash Ketchum Goku Light Yagami Category:Blog posts